


In His Footsteps

by HatakeSakura88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, POV Haruno Sakura, haruno Sakura is a good mom, hatake Kakashi being a good dad, ninja being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeSakura88/pseuds/HatakeSakura88
Summary: Kakashi got caught hanging upside down from a tree and his wife won’t stop laughing at him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	In His Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for kakasaku prompts on my tumblr and  
> This one is from @bouncyirwin  
> “Why are you hanging from a tree??”

Sakura couldn’t stop laughing even if she tried. She knew her husband was notorious for napping in trees around the village, but never hanging upside down from them. 

With an amused sigh Sakura asked “Kashi why are you hanging from a tree?”

Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was embarrassed “I uh got caught in a genjutsu and the kids tied me up in the tree.”

Sakura couldn’t help but raise her brows at that. Her husband got caught in a genjustu? Seriously?   
  


“They’re five Kashi, you let a couple of five year olds catch you in a genjustu? Getting a bit slow in your old age there are ya?”   
  


Kakashi merely raised his scarred brow and finally disentangled himself from the trap in the tree. He landed softly on the grass in front of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist while she continued to laugh at him.

Sakura knew he had let their son and Kurenai and Asuma’s daughter catch him. He always did when he played with the kids.   
  


“They may be five Sakura but they are geniuses.” Kakashi couldn’t help but sigh at that. Him and Sakura knew their son was a genius from the time he was a year old. Sometimes it frightened him how easily it seemed for his son to follow in his footsteps. 

  
“Sakumo and Mirai are going to be hell when they’re older. Iruka said they’ll most likely end up on the same genin team.”

Sakura ran her hands up Kakashi’s arms and wrapped them around his neck to play with the hair at the base of his skull to try and ease some of his anxiety. She knew he was scared for their son. He didn’t want him being a genius and the heir to the Hatake clan to become a weight he couldn’t carry. 

She remembered hearing stories from Tsunade about how fast Kakashi had progressed in his ninja career and how his clan name had affected him as a person. 

Even now, the Hatake clan while it only consisted of the three of them, was still considered one of Konoha’s noble clans.   
  


Sakura gave her husband a knowing smile and he put his forehead against hers. She could feel him relaxing in her arms while she played with his hair. 

She leaned up and gave him a kiss through his mask and reached for his hands that were at her waist.

”Let’s go home, I’m sure the kids have already beaten us there and the others are probably on their way.”

Kakashi nodded and gripped his wife’s hand and smiled. He knew they would protect their son from what Kakashi had had to live through. Their son wouldn’t be alone.   
  


“Oh, and Kashi?”   
  
Kakashi turned his head to look at Sakura waiting for her to finish what she was saying .   
  


Sakura gave him a warm smile and leaned up to whisper in his ear as they walked.

”I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my personal head canon is that Asuma lived and him and Kurenai didn’t have Mirai until after the war around the same time that Kakashi and Sakura’s son was also born. So Mirai is maybe like 6months older than Sakumo.
> 
> Also this is my first try at writing dialogue. Idk how I feel about this fic tbh. But, I don’t think it’s too bad. 🤷🏻♀️


End file.
